Destino
by hina ale
Summary: Ella siente un gran dolor de sólo verlo, pues lo ama demaciado, y él sigue con las misma actitud, desde que son compañeros, lo que le hace pensar que nunca la llega a ver como algo más que una compañera, desidida se aleja de él. es un NejiTen--- One-shot


_Hola_

_**Tengo días sin escribir un NejiTen así, espero les guste, y me dejen muchos reviews, porfis, no hay nada más bello que ver comentarios ^^**_

_**Espero les agrade el one-shot**_

_**Destino**_

_Caminaba, lento, con temor tal vez, temor a sentir de nuevo esa angustia en su pecho; respiró hondo, tratando de atenuar los latidos de su corazón, el cual palpitaba a un ritmo jamás antes visto. Se detuvo un momento, titubeando si dar un paso más, ó girar sobre sus talones, para huir; no quería verlo, no quería sentir su pecho arder de dolor, al verlo tan frío y distante. Miró hacia abajo, soltando una lagrima, a la cual le siguió otra; apretó con fuerza sus manos, formándolos un puño, enterrando las uñas en las palmas._

_Volvió a soltar un suspiró, esta vez dirigido al cielo, el firmamento se teñía de colores rojizos, la alborada había llegado, y ella aún seguía en medio del bosque, sin dar un solo paso. Miró al cielo con melancolía, pensando, y deseando detener el tiempo, aún necesitaba tiempo, y éste se le había acabado por completo, sabía que él ya estaría allí, en el mismo lugar, esperándola para entrenar, para ser su poste en ese entrenamiento, porque aunque ella era buena, nunca se compararía a él._

– _¿Por qué? – le cuestionó al viento, el cual sopló con fuerza, revolviendo sus largos cabellos; bajó la mirada, deteniéndola en el camino entre los árboles, ese camino que llevaba recorriendo cinco años de su vida. Cansada de lo mismo, de no ser nadie para él, giró sobre sus talones, escaparía, no le importaba si se enojaba, no le importaba nada, sólo quería ser feliz, sentirse en paz, y aunque lejos de él se sentía peor, era más fácil dominar el dolor de no tenerlo, que el de verlo cerca, y estar tan lejos a la vez._

_Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, quitando el sonido de paz que había cada mañana en ese pequeño prado; el seño estaba fruncido, y su nariz arrugada, mientras que sus labios formaban una perfecta línea. Dio una vuelta más alrededor del poste, sus brazos estaban cruzados a nivel del pecho, y su respiración se notaba agitada._

– _¿Dónde estás?– le preguntó al aire, su voz se escucho cómo un murmullo. No le gustaba esperar, y ella lo sabía de sobra. Se detuvo exasperado, y dirigió una ultima mirada al cielo, el cual ya estaba de un color azul, y el sol brillaba al sur; ya había pasado más de una hora, y ella no había llegado. Dio un gruñido de disgusto, y en un movimiento se colocó en la rama de un frondoso roble, salto a otra, y después a otra, en una velocidad increíble, aumentado cada minuto, tenía que saber porque no había llegado, porque lo había dejado esperando._

_En menos de un minuto se encontró parado frente a la puerta de un departamento; le pareció raro no escuchar nada. decidido en saber que pasaba, tocó el timbre más de una vez. Estaba teniendo un comportamiento de un infante, pero ella era la culpable de que él dejara su actitud sería, para dejar a flote esos sentimientos de incertidumbre, sólo ella, sólo ella tenía la culpa._

_Esperó por un laxo de tiempo, el suficiente para haber obtenido una respuesta a su llamado, pero no la hubo; soltó un bufido, su paciencia se había acabado por completo. Activando su línea sucesoria recorrió cada una de las habitaciones, desde la plata baja, hasta la segunda, fue ahí donde la encontró, hecha un nudillo, abrazando sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en medio de ambas rodillas. Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de él, jamás lo había sentido, pero tampoco había visto a su compañera de esa forma. Con miedo de saber lo que había sucedido, subió al balcón que le llevaría al cuarto donde ella estaba; se detuvo justo en el momento en que iba a girar el picaporte, mientras su mente le hacía malas jugadas, imaginándose lo peor terminó de abrir la puerta. Lentamente se introdujo en la alcoba, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, lo que hizo que su corazón se estrujara. _

– _Tenten._

_Detuvo su respiración en el momento en que escucho su nombre; se irguió para ver a su espectador, y de nuevo, de nuevo sintió ese dolor en su pecho, sabía que algo así ocurriría -debí de haber ido- se dijo en su fuero interno. Suspiró, retirando las lagrimas de su rostro, le vio a los ojos._

– _Siento no haber ido – se puso de pie, mientras él le seguía cada movimiento –, ó por lo menos debí avisarte, siento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Neji._

_Él no dijo nada, sólo se limito a verla. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella le hablaba cómo su tío, con ese tono de dureza, con disgusto, pero porque ¿Por qué le hablaba así?_

– _Mañana sí iré, puedes estar seguro, ahora … puedes marcharte – le dio la espalda, no quería verlo, y él parecía no escuchar lo que ella le decía._

_Estaba atónito "Irse" le había dicho que se fuera. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Su mente creaba preguntas que no podía responder, y eso … por primera vez lo sentía. Siempre fue considerado como un Genio, pero ahora su mente no podía ingeniar una respuesta lógica para sus mismas preguntas._

_Caminó hasta quedar situado detrás de ella, pudo notar como se tensaba en su cercanía; la tomó por los hombros y lentamente la giró para verla de frente; tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, y en su mejilla se notaba un rastro de lagrimas. Lo que sintió no podía explicarlo, pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo._

_La abrazaba, estaba abrazándola, su corazón esta vez latió con más fuerza, pero aunque solía hacerlo de esa manera cuando lo veía, esta vez parecía que le daría una taquicardia. Él la aferró más a su cuerpo, tratando de brindarle su compañía. No sabía que era lo que sucedía, pero aunque la duda le carcomiera, no preguntaría, ella le diría cuando fuera el momento, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella._

– _Tenten – volvió a llamarla, y por primera vez, la sintió sollozar. Quería preguntar, se moría por saber que era lo que le sucedía. Pero había tomado la dedición de no hacerlo._

– _Neji – su voz sonó con tanta angustia que él no dudo en aferrarla más – No lo soporto._

_Sus manos lo rodearon lentamente, con temor de ser rechazada, aunque él la tenía abrazada, aún sentía ese pavor dentro de su corazón._

_Él la sintió abrazarlo con timidez. Y de nuevo sintió algo extraño, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, sus manos se sentían frías, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba caliente; su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez._

– _¿Qué no soportas? – ella negó en sus brazos –. Tenten si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, dime por favor._

_Había sonado angustiado, preocupado._

_Levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo con la suya; por primera vez en el día lo vio a los ojos, reflejándose en los orbes perlados de él, los cuales se notaban preocupados, su frente estaba lisa, no había huella de ese seño fruncido que siempre lo acompañaba._

_Con temor aún, dirigió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de él, la acarició lentamente, tratando de grabar la calidez y suavidad de esa tersa piel en su memoria; acariciándolo aún, condujo su mano hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño. Neji sentía sus roces, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo; la vio a los ojos, estos se veía oscuros, no tenían brillo, y de nuevo sintió esa opresión en su pecho; imitándola, llevo una mano a la mejilla de ella, pero en vez de acariciarla, retiró las lagrimas que rodaban por esa mejilla, para luego volver a su sitio inicial; Tenten cerró sus ojos al sentir su contacto. Y con todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo podía soportar, se puso de puntillas, aún con los ojos cerrados besó sus labios, un roce, cómo un beso de niños, sólo un roce, mantuvo sus labios sobre los de él, esperando que la separara, que la empujara, y le dijera de una buena vez que no la amaba._

_Lo estaba besando, el byakugan se activo al sentir ese pequeño roce, mientras su corazón latía más apresurado; no sabía que hacer, su mente era un mar de confusión, llevándolo a recuerdos que nunca había tenía motivo por recordar._

_Todo giro en su mente; haciéndolo recordar desde la primera vez que la vio, aquel día en el salón de clases, una niña de 7 años, con un peinado chino, jugaba con una kunai, dándole vueltas con gran maestría, ese día supo que ella sería una gran kunoichi. La vez que la vio nerviosa esperando al que sería su Sensei, quiso decirle que no era motivo para preocuparse, pero de un momento a otro, ella comenzó a reír, dirigió con precaución su vista, a donde ella veía, y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sin duda ese hombre de mallas verdes, era todo un espectáculo, tres minutos después, los dos sintieron lo que era la vergüenza, al enterarse que él era su sensei, ella le sonrió con timidez, y él, aunque quiso no le correspondió. Juntos pararon por muchas cosas, las vergüenzas de su sensei, y luego las de Lee, su otro compañero; pero se tenían el uno al otro, y juntos podía soportarlo; el tiempo paso, demasiado deprisa, y el equipo Gai desaparecido, pero ellos habían formado una rutina, y juraron en silencio seguir entrenando, cada mañana, antes del amanecer se encontraban en aquel prado en medio del bosque. El destino los había hecho compañeros, y en algún momento más que eso, los había convertido en amigos. Ella le comprendía -su seriedad, sus motivos de odio- no importaba el qué, ella esta ahí. Él la soportaba, su mal humor por la mañana, sus gritos cuando algo no le parecía, pero sobre todo, soportaba su risa, cada vez que Lee y su sensei hacían un disparate, ella reía, y él soportaba su escandalosa risa, esa que parecía que era la de dos personas, tal vez porque ella reía también en nombre de él._

_Pero de un momento todo cambio, ella se ausentaba demasiado, había veces que llegaba y se iba, sin decir nada, y él no se atrevía a preguntar, el tiempo le había hecho aprender que cuando a ella le ocurría algo era mejor dejarla en paz, sí, por eso ella lo consideraba un genio, porque no le atiborraba con preguntas como ¿Qué te sucede? Como solía hacerlo Lee; pero también era un tonto, pues hay veces que es necesario escuchar esa pregunta, y él nunca lo hizo. La perdió, él lo sabía, pero no quería darse cuenta, el tiempo había hecho que su amistad desapareciera, ella no lo trataba igual, y él, Neji seguía con su misma actitud, sin saber que era eso lo que había provocado su aislamiento._

_Sollozó, no pudo evitarlo, ahí estaba ella, demostrando su amor con sólo un beso, y él, Neji no se movía, pudo sentir en su rostro, como la piel de él se contraía, para luego sobre saltar las venas, el byakugan se había activado, y eso le dolió, acaso su demostración de amor, para él fue como si le atacaran, pero aún así, ella seguía esperando que él la separara, que le dijera lo que por tanto tiempo se negó en oír. Quería escucharlo de una buena vez, para así poder borrar esa ilusión que se había creado, y olvidarlo._

_Entre sus brazos, sintió como ella se estremecía, sus hombros se encogían, y él aún seguía como una piedra._

_Desactivo su byakugan, ella se relajo un poco, pero aún así la sentía tensa, mientras sus labios aún seguían juntos. Y en su mente seguía viendo aquellos miles de recuerdos junto a ella, el tonó de voz suave que usaba cuando lo llamaba._

– _Tenten – dijo sobre sus labios, causándole un hormigueo. _

_Ella apretó con fuerza sus ojos, el momento había llegado, él le diría que no la amaba, que eso había sido un acto impropio por parte de ella, y ella, Tenten sabía que tendría que actuar, con seriedad, y decirle que tiene razón, que no lo volverá hacer; pero aunque lo sabía, también presentía que el dolor que le causaría decirlo, sería insoportable._

_Pero aunque él la había llamado, sus brazos no dejaron de aferrarla, y aunque sus labios ya no se rozaban, seguían cerca, podía sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro._

– _Tenten – volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez su voz sonó ronca, algo que lo hizo extrañarse, y en ella, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo – . ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto con el mismo tonó._

– "_Es el momento"_

_Con todo el dolor del mundo, se separó un poco, dejando de sentir el aliento en su rostro, y con miedo de ver sus ojos, abrió los suyos, preparada para ver el rencor en los de su acompañante, pero no fue eso lo que vio, él la mirada tranquilo, y con un toque extraño._

– _¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Esa pregunta le pareció de lo más extraño; confundida giró su rostro a un lado, no sabía que responder, y mucho menos a que se refería él._

_Neji al verla girar, llevo una de sus manos hasta el mentón de ella, mientras recorría con una caricia, su cintura, subiendo por el brazo, hasta llegar debajo del cuello, donde la tomó del mentón, y con dulzura la hizo volver a verlo; ella lo vio confundida, pero sus ojos brillaban extasiados._

– _¿Qué me has hecho? – volvió a preguntarle, ella abrió la boca, tratando de articular palabra, pero antes de poder decir algo, la volvió a cerrar, él la miraba interrogante, y ella cada vez estaba más confundida._

– _No lo sé- respondió._

_Él sonrió de medio lado, y con la mano que aún estaba en la cintura de ella, la atrajo a él, ella posó una mano en su pecho, mientras que la otra seguía enredada en los cabellos de él. _

_Neji bajó su mano hasta el cuello, y lo rodeo._

– _Yo tampoco – Dijo sin dejar aquel tonó ronco; ella sonrió, y de nuevo junto sus labios con los de él, dejando el temor a que él la despreciara. _

_Neji sonrió sobre sus labios, y la junto más a él. Acariciando con ternura, con pasión, pero también con un amor que desconocía, que no había descubierto hasta el momento en que ella lo besó, y él recordó cada instante de su vida, cada momento junto a ella. Sin importar si era en misiones, ó entrenamientos, ella estaba junto a él, ese era su destino, y el de él era estar junto a ella._

_**Fin**_

_**Hina Ale.**_


End file.
